Omamori Joutei Rekidaishi Charm Lord Chronicles
by SantanaDarkAngel
Summary: A SaGa Frontier fic from the perspective of the mystic Charm Lord Orlouge, beginning when he first encounters Asellus.
1. The Birth of the Prince

Orlouge leaned back against the padded seats of the carriage, his arms crossed lazily over his  
  
chest. Next to him sat Ildon and across from him sat Ciato.   
  
  
  
"This traveling about bores me. I will be pleased when we reach Facinaturu..." Orlouge said.  
  
Ildon sighed in response, finding the long hours riding in the carriage just as boring as his master  
  
found them.  
  
"It is indeed tiring Lord." Ciato agreed and Ildon shot the blond haired man a look of dislike  
  
which Ciato returned with a smirk. The noise of the horses quick hooves on the stone street  
  
echoed outside the carriage and then all at once the horses gave an equine scream and the  
  
carriage rocked and shifted, as though hitting something.   
  
"Rastaban! What is that racket!?" Orlouge yelled as the carriage halted, pushing the curtains  
  
of the windows aside so he could peer out to see Rastaban jumping down from his perch where  
  
he'd been holding the horses reins to look about.   
  
"Lord, there has been an accident. A human ran out in front of the carriage and was crushed  
  
under the horses hooves and the wheels." Rastaban said nervously, the reins still gripped tightly  
  
in his right hand.   
  
"What?!" Orlouge said, kicking open the carriage door and getting out, gazing back behind  
  
the carriage at the human lying in a pool of crimson blood, their form illuminated by the bright  
  
full moon overhead.   
  
"Forgive me Lord, I couldn't stop the horses, they charged right over the human." Rastaban  
  
tried to explain.   
  
"My Lord, what are you doing?" Ciato asked, climbing out of the carriage as Orlouge moved  
  
toward the crushed figure lying on the street. Orlouge stared at the girl lying on the street, her  
  
breaths were barely noticable as she lay unconsious, bleeding severly. Her face was severly  
  
crushed in on one where her cheek had been broken, likely by one of the horses hooves, and her  
  
legs and chest looked crushed where the wheels of the carriage had struck her. The girl wore the  
  
simple clothes that most humans do, a light blue fleece jacket with a hood and pink shorts and  
  
some tennis shoes.   
  
"She is alive, but only barely. Quite an interesting human, though her appearance might not  
  
show it now she's quite exotic looking and very refined in appearance... In fact..." Orlouge said,  
  
trailing off the last of his words and kneeling next to her, ignoring the way his robes quickly  
  
soaked up the crimson blood that was pooled around the green haired girl.  
  
"My Lord, you musn't sully yourself touching a human!!!" Ciato said, jogging over to stand  
  
behind Orlouge who was closely examing the girl. Ildon nonchalantly climbed out of the carriage  
  
and strode to where his Lord and Ciato had gathered about the girl who was floating on the edge  
  
of life and death. Rastaban stood close to one of the large black horses, soothingly stroking the  
  
large beast's neck and gazing into the creature's huge glowing crimson eyes, ignoring the fact  
  
that it's hooves were soaked in blood. Rastaban had a strong liking for the gorgeous mystic  
  
stallions of Facinaturu.   
  
"I think... She will become my heir. She will make a fine Prince of Facinaturu! I will have to  
  
transfuse some of my blood to her." Orlouge said and Ciato's eyes widened in rage.  
  
"Charm Lord! You can't, you musn't! She's a human!" Ciato said, spreading his arms and  
  
pleading.  
  
"Ciato, do you dare question MY decision?!" Orlouge snapped and the blond haired mystic  
  
shrank back from him, clasping his hands together and chewing his lip nervously.  
  
"Indeed! You had best mind your words, Ciato! You know our Lord is always right!" Ildon  
  
spat and Ciato shot an offended glare.  
  
"Shut up, Ildon!" Ciato spat.  
  
"Enough from both of you! I demand silence!" Orlouge yelled, cutting off Ildon's reply to  
  
Ciato and silencing them both. He held the palm of his left hand upwards and drew a small  
  
ornate dagger from his boot with his right hand. He pressed the point of the dagger into his hand,  
  
increasing the pressure until the blade penerated all the way through his hand and had slid  
  
through the back. Ciato winced, looking away with distaste while Ildon watched his Lord's  
  
actions intently. Drawing the blade back out he used the point to also cut an interesting looking  
  
spell pattern around the deep wound, his hand covered now in his blue mystic blood. As he  
  
finished he then held the dagger over the girl's chest and drove it downward, cutting into her.  
  
Setting the dagger aside he pressed his palm firmly against the wound he'd made in her chest,  
  
feeling the magic within his blood and mind ignite, the blue blood forcing itself into her human  
  
veins, mixing with her crimson blood and changeing it to a shade of purple. As the blood  
  
transferred the girl's body slowly regenrated, her crushed cheek, ribs, and legs repairing  
  
themselves and her wounds healing.   
  
"It is done. The Prince has been born." Orlouge said, scooping up the girl in his arms and  
  
walking back toward the carriage. Ciato cast a glance at Ildon, knowing that with their extra  
  
"luggage" they'd have to sit next to each other while the Charm Lord cradled the new sleeping  
  
prince in his arms. Ildon sighed and rolled his eyes just slightly and climbed into the carriage  
  
after Orlouge, sitting down on the seat opposite him and crossed his legs, letting Ciato be the last  
  
one to get in and close the carriage door.   
  
"Rastaban! Let's be off, we must resume our trip to Facinaturu!" Orlouge commanded and  
  
the lean man who had been standing by the large horses climbed back up on the carriage,  
  
cracking the reins and sending the horses cantering off into the night on the long path back to  
  
Facinaturu. 


	2. The Theatrics Begin!

Orlouge threaded his fingers through the girl's green hair idly, his eyes staring against the  
  
wall of the carriage disinterestedly. Ildon sat with a foul temered expression on his face, mostly  
  
due to the fact the Ciato had fallen asleep and slumped over onto him and was now currently  
  
using his lap as a pillow. After what seemed an eternity Rastaban gave a brief call to the horses,  
  
pulling back on the reins, slowing the great beasts and then halting them. The sound of footsteps  
  
was shortly after met by Rastaban opening the door of the carriage onto the path up to the main  
  
gates of the great Chateau Aiguille, castle of Facinaturu.   
  
"Your Lordship, we have arrived." Rastaban prompted and Orlouge nodded to his azure  
  
haired servant, slipping his arms around the girl and getting up, stepping out of the carriage.  
  
When Ciato didn't wake up Ildon gripped the blond man by his hair which was pulled back into a  
  
ponytail and jerked him sharply upward and shoved him against the other side of the carriage,  
  
then getting to his feet and climbing out of the carriage.  
  
"Ildon! What in the name of the gods was that about?" Ciato spat, following after the tall  
  
green haired man who had moments before jerked him around.  
  
"It was about the fact that we've arrived and you were still quite asleep using me so  
  
convieniently as your cushion." Ildon replied flatly and started to hurry after Orlouge who was  
  
already quickly striding toward the large gates.   
  
"Well, it was completely unnecessary to wake me in such a manner." Ciato said, glaring at  
  
Ildon's back and walking after him. Rastaban summoned some of the stable keepers to manage  
  
the horses and carriage and then followed after his Lord and the other mystics. Orlouge stood  
  
before the gates for a moment which at his very presance opened, and he strode forward moving  
  
toward the stairs leading to the throne room. Coming to the top of the stairs they crossed the hall  
  
adjacent to the throne room, stepping across the rose mosiac that decorated the floor toward the  
  
second set of gates.   
  
"The Charm Lord Returns!" Ildon said loudly and the gates screeched open into the large  
  
throne room illuminated by the many shining crystals perched on high metal brackets. The  
  
various lesser mystics materialized upon their arrival, the females dressed in elegant white  
  
dresses, the males in black or blue uniforms or elegant coats, those of both genders who had  
  
wings were fluttering them slightly in excitement.   
  
"Charm Lord, what is that you have there?" One of the females spoke up, peering at the girl  
  
lying unmoving in his arms.  
  
"This is the new Prince of Facinaturu." Lord Orlouge announced and the court mystics  
  
crowded a bit closer.   
  
"But... That looks like a human.." a male said. A slight gasp shot through the group of  
  
mystics and Orlouge's eyes locked on the offending speaker.   
  
"She has my blood, can you not feel it? This is the Prince." Orlouge repeated firmly, making  
  
it clear that there were to be no more questions of her human appearance.   
  
"Ildon." Orlouge summoned, and the the group of mystics who had been crowded about the  
  
Charm Lord parted to make way for Ildon who strode to kneel before his master.  
  
"Take the Prince to one of the empty rooms in the castle, and then go down to Rootville and  
  
request that from now on once a year until the Prince awakes that they make a suit of the finest  
  
material they can afford." Orlouge commanded, and Ildon got to his feet, gingerly taking the girl  
  
from Orlouge's arms and nodding. Ildon turned and strode from the hall and then teleported to  
  
the upper rooms of the castle where there was one empty chamber. Ildon stepped through the  
  
small room of glass coffins where the mystics slept that came before the empty room. The small  
  
room was lit only by the light of a few luminous pink and gold crystals giving the room a ghostly  
  
and haunting look. Ildon strode toward the bed and placed the human on it, stepping back and  
  
crossing his arms to gaze at the green haired girl.  
  
"What an odd twist of fate that Orlouge chooses an ordinary girl to rule one day.. Odd  
  
indeed." Ildon said and then teleported from the room down into small dark village of Rootville  
  
that existed just outside the gates of Chateau Aiguille. Striding through the dark narrow street he  
  
made his way toward the tailor's shop which was in the center of the small town. He stepped  
  
through the door and the proprietor who was preparing to greet him cheerfully froze, jaw hanging  
  
slack and moved against the wall behind the main desk.  
  
"L-Lord Ildon, what b-brings you to my humble tailor shop that so happily serves Chateau  
  
Aiguille th-this lovely evening?" the owner stuttered and from the upstairs room peered the  
  
live-in maid to see what the fuss was all about.   
  
"Enough with your groveling, tailor. I have orders from Lord Orlouge himself." Ildon said  
  
calmly.   
  
"What have I done? I haven't offended his Lordship, have I? Please don't put me to death!"  
  
the tailor pleaded and Ildon rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"If you will be silent I will be quite happy to explain. The Charm Lord has ordered that this  
  
tailor shop must once every year make a suit of the finest material for the Prince until he awakens  
  
from his sleep." Ildon ordered and the tailor blinked a moment and then sighed, obviously  
  
relieved that he had not angered the Charm Lord, for truly angering his Lordship meant great  
  
suffering and death. Especially for a commoner like himself.  
  
"Of course Lord Ildon, I will begin on the first suit this very moment and for every year there  
  
after until the Prince awakens! I will make a suit annually for the rest of my life if it takes that  
  
long before he wakes up!" the tailor said and Ildon nodded, turning and stiding from the shop  
  
walking back on the path toward the castle.   
  
"So, what was that being that Lord Orlouge was carrying about earlier?" a voice asked and  
  
Ildon looked up to see Zozma levitating several feet in the air to the side of the path that bridged  
  
the distance between Rootville and Chateau Aiguille.   
  
"Zozma, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Ildon said and Zozma rolled his  
  
eyes, levitating downwards to stand on the railings.   
  
"Oh don't start that Ildon. Just because Orlouge is playing at the game of being a hard ass  
  
publically we both know it's all just a game of reputation. He knows I'm here, you know that  
  
much. The Charm Lord can feel the presance of every mystic." Zozma replied.  
  
"Well, not every mystic..." Ildon said and Zozma then nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ah yes... I forgot about Princess Rei. He still hasn't ever found her has he since her suicide  
  
and human reincarnation?" Zozma asked and Ildon shook his head in a confirmation that she had  
  
not been retrieved.  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure you'll remember not to mention that in front of Lord Orlouge, he's still  
  
sorely angered over losing her." Ildon said.  
  
"Do you think I'm dumb enough to mention Rei in front of him? Not like I want to be  
  
violently tossed around the room by his psychic abilities or have any limbs severed on her behalf.  
  
You never answered my question though Ildon." Zozma reminded the green haired mystic.  
  
"Indeed. I got distracted... That girl Lord Orlouge brought back with him was a human that  
  
ran out in front of the carriage and was crushed by the horses and wheels." Ildon began.  
  
"She didn't look crushed.. I mean she was bloody but she looked intact otherwise." Zozma  
  
interrupted, quirking an eyebrow and taking a moment to tighten the ponytail that his fiery red  
  
hair was pulled back into.  
  
"Yes, well... There was a bit of a transaction. When Rastaban couldn't stop the horses from  
  
hitting the girl Orlouge got out to see her and then on the spur of the moment decided to transfuse  
  
some of his blood to her and deeming her to be the Prince of Facinaturu." Ildon explained and  
  
Zozma crossed his arms over his chest sighing.  
  
"Typical, he must've been growing bored with the typical so he decided to add another piece  
  
to the enigmatic puzzle that makes up mystic society just to spice things up." Zozma said.  
  
"Quite so... It was rather amusing to see Ciato so flustered though. He was lucky Lord  
  
Orlouge didn't decide to play the "toss Ciato about like a rag-doll" game. I guess he was so intent  
  
on the girl he didn't bother to waste his powers or time." Ildon said smirking at the thought of  
  
Ciato being angered.  
  
"You're always so quirky, you and Ciato. It's hard to tell most of the time wether you love  
  
each other or hate each other's guts. That's what makes watching the two of you fun." Zozma  
  
said and Ildon laughed quietly.  
  
"I think it's a mix of both. I do appreciate you're presance though because it's nice to have  
  
someone who doesn't anger me with every other word they utter." Ildon said and it was Zozma's  
  
turn to laugh as he leapt down from the railing to stand by Ildon.   
  
"Well, that's endearing. I think you and I, not to mention Rastaban, Ciato, and Lord Orlouge  
  
are quite an odd bunch aren't we? And the court is so easily fooled by the theatrics that we have  
  
going on." Zozma said and smirked, tossing an arm momentarily about Ildon's shoulders and  
  
gave him a brief kiss on the cheek before levitating upwards.   
  
"I suppose I'll see you around later?" Ildon asked and Zozma nodded.  
  
"Of course, what else? But for the sake of the game I'd best be going before the patrol guards  
  
show up. It might be interesting for you to throw in a breathless report of trying to chase me  
  
down. See you!" Zozma said, turning in the air and dematerializing. Ildon shook his head but the  
  
idea of putting on a little show for the guards and the court amused him and he considered it  
  
would make a nice first game in celebration of their return to Chateau Aiguille. Taking his hands  
  
he tousled his hair as much as possible and jogged quicky in place for a few minutes until he was  
  
breathing a bit hard and then roughed up his clothing slightly. Smirking he ran forward up the  
  
stairs of the palace and across the rose mosaic into the throneroom, pushing through the milling  
  
crowd of mystics to stand before Lord Orlouge panting.  
  
"Ildon, what is the meaning of coming in here looking so disheveled? What were you doing  
  
that left you in such a condition?" Orlouge asked, eyeing the green haired mystic.  
  
"Your Lordship... As I was returning from the tailor I encountered the rogue mystic Zozma...  
  
I tried to fight and capture him but he gave me the slip after a bit of a chase... I lost him in the  
  
alleys of Rootville..." Ildon panted and the guards crowded in, spears gripped angrily in their  
  
hands at the mention of the red haired rogueish mystic who had eluded them on many occasions.   
  
"Well, go after him!" Orlouge commanded, glaring at the guards and then looked to Ildon  
  
who addressed Orlouge questioningly.   
  
"Should I chase him as well?" Ildon asked and Orlouge tilted his head in thought a moment.  
  
"No, the guards can do so well enough on their own. I assume by your lack of mentioning the  
  
placement of the Prince in his chambers and the orders to the tailor that all went well. For now  
  
the main thing is that if you were to clean yourself up a bit and then come back here." Orlouge  
  
said.  
  
"Yes sir." Ildon said, catching Orlouge's knowing gaze, Ciato's glare, and how Rastaban was  
  
disguising his laughter behind one hand. Ildon turned and strode calmly from the hall. 


End file.
